Origenes
by AMYLEE PRIME
Summary: Después de meses de silencio, una respuesta al mensaje emitido por Optimus finalmente llego. Lo que parecía ser un simple arribo de refugiados se convirtió en algo que dio origen a un gran numero de revelaciones y cambios que marcaran las vidas de todos. La guerra tuvo sus conciencias y hasta el mas inocente pago el precio. TF Humanos.


_Comenzare diciendo que esta no es una historia común y corriente para pasar el rato. La amaran, la odiaran, lloraran con ella, se reirán, los matara de la ansiedad, etc. Pero todo será a su tiempo. Ya hace mucho quería publicar este fic, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzarla. Para darles una idea, les diré mis motivos para hacerla. Siempre me ha llamado la atención como se verían los transformers si fueran humanos, ya que, si dejamos de lado el hecho de que son robots gigantes de otro planeta, no somos diferentes a ellos. Sentimos alegría, tristeza, odio, ira, felicidad, amor, orgullo, etc. igual que ellos. Y pienso que no se les toma enserio por ser robots. Así que un día se me ocurrió invertir su apariencia: Humanos que se transforman en robots. Son los mismos, solo que en humanizados. En este momento te aconsejo, si no te interesa descubrir como, a mi parecer, lucirían los Autobots y Decepticons en humanos, como luchan en esta interminable guerra, que fue lo que detono ese infierno, como se rompieron amistades, espíritus y mentes. Y como se forjaron y terminaron vidas, y como se relacionan muchos universos de Transformers, por favor, no te tortures y deja este fic. Si decides quedarte, te doy la más cordial bienvenida. Toma asiento, relájate y disfruta esto que es Orígenes._

_Nuestra historia se sitúa en la tierra, después de la batalla en el desierto en Egipto._

La respiración de Orión se corto de pronto, como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago. El frio sudor corría por todo su cuerpo y una sensación de nauseas lo invadió. El estruendo de las bombas se escuchaban tan lejanas, el tiempo se volvió más lento y lo único que captaba su vista era una preciada vida que se desvanecía. No parecía real, pero para su horror, lo presenció todo, en cámara lenta, incapaz de reaccionar. Vio como su mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano, apuntar con su arma a la cabeza de su amada Ariel. El coloco el arma en su frente y sin ningún remordimiento o moral que lo detuviera, disparó. El disparo retumbo en los oídos de Orión. La bala le atravesó la cabeza, no se detuvo hasta salir de su cuerpo y clavarse profundamente en la pared. Un chorro violento de energon y fragmentos orgánicos salieron de la herida. Ariel se cayendo de rodillas al suelo, dando la sensación de estar suplicando por su vida, pero nada la salvaría. Perdió el equilibrio y finalmente se desplomo en el piso, en esa vida no se volvería a levantar. Orión se negó a creer lo que veía, pero al observar el energon de Ariel cubriendo el piso, supo que todo era real, todo había terminado. Soltó un grito de angustia tan profundo y desgarrador que se pudo escuchar por todo Iacon. No volverían a escuchar uno así en mucho tiempo. Se agacho hasta el nivel de Ariel, la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, intentando buscar confort. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ópticos, nublando su vista. El se balanceaba de atrás y hacia adelante sin saber qué hacer.

Un sentimiento desconocido crecía dentro de él. En un día perdido su hogar, su amor y a su hermano. Había sido traicionado por aquel a quien había puesto sus esperanzas y anhelos para ver convertido su mundo en un lugar mejor. Él le había quitado todo. Pudo sentir un inmenso rencor que partía su chispa en dos.

Orión beso con ternura la frente de su amada. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, expresando horror.

Entonces, una sombra oscura se acerco a él. Levanto la vista y se topo con la mirada de su hermano, teñida de rojo, se veía en ellos un profundo odio. Ésa mirada lo perseguiría por siempre. Orión clavo la vista en su mano izquierda, su hermano ya dominaba la transformación corporal, su mano estaba convertida en un arma. Temblaba, como si en el fondo no quisiera lastimar a nadie. Pero Orión ya no sabía que creer.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Orión pregunto:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

Los ojos de su hermano comenzaron a temblar, se veía duda en ellos. Pronto desvió la mirada y respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Orión dejo de sentir la calidez de Ariel. Su cuerpo estaba frio y rígido. La abrazo con más fuerza. "Regresa, regresa…"suplicaba en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin control.

De pronto, escucho el arma elevarse.

-No me dejaste otra opción, hermano- declaro Megatron, ahora el líder de los Decepticons. Su voz era fría y vacía, sin sentimientos o alma.

Orión abrió los ojos, pero solo alcanzo a ver el arma apuntándole a la cabeza y sintió un dolor agudo que le traspasó la cabeza.

Optimus abrió los ojos de golpe, se reincorporo en la cama y sofoco con sus manos el grito que quemaba su garganta. Su respiración era acelerada, comenzó a temblar y el sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente.

Era la primera vez que revivía ese episodio. Ni siquiera en el día de su renacimiento recordaba con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, solo era un recuerdo borroso y confuso. Pero esa pesadilla fue demasiado real, era como volver a vivirlo, incluso llevo una mano a su frente para verificar que no estaba herido. No había nada fuera de lo normal, solo su frente empapada en sudor. Tomo bocanas grandes de aire y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. Cuando su chispa y su mente se calmaron miro el reloj a la izquierda de su cama. Los números rojos luminiscentes en la oscuridad marcaban:6:45 am. Soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar la imagen de del cuerpo inerte de Ariel cubierto de energon. Le provocaba nauseas. Paso su mano por la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda, un eterno recuerdo del odio que su hermano le profesa y el día en que separo para siempre de su amada.

-Ariel…-suspiro con voz ronca. Se culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido. La perdió dos veces frente a él y en ambas fue incapaz de salvarla por que el miedo lo invadió y no le permitió pensar. Por eso, se prometió nunca titubear frente al enemigo, no quería que nadie más muriera por su duda y su temor.

Con gran esfuerzo se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a prepararse para el día que le esperaba. La luz blanca del baño lo cegó por unos instantes, parpadeo un poco y se topo con el espejo. Su cabello corto de calor castaño estaba brilloso por el sudor, sus enormes ojos color azul zafiro estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas y bajo estos había unas ojeras. Su rostro estaba extrañamente pálido esa mañana. La noche anterior había hecho mucho calor y había dormido en ropa interior, lo que le daba la oportunidad de observar la recuperación de su cuerpo en el reflejo. Un tremenda cicatriz en forma vertical que yacía sobre su pecho se había tornado purpura, pero Ratchet le aseguro que no era nada de que alertarse. Una cicatriz más para la colección.

Sus brazos estaban llenos de ellas. Su torso tenía señas de reconstrucción.

Heridas de guerra cada una con un historia llena de dolor y muerte.

Saliendo del baño se pudo su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón, botas de combate y una camisa, todos de color negro. El símbolo de su equipo estaba sobre el área donde se encuentra el corazón.

Mientras caminaba por el enorme pasillo en dirección al centro de comendo se coloco su chaqueta, esta era de color rojo con 5 líneas color azul rey que rodeaban su brazo izquierdo, revelando su posición de comandante supremo del equipo Autobots y en el brazo derecho estaba el símbolo de su equipo en color azul.

A poco de llegar al centro de comando pudo escuchar a varias personas discutir. Se detuvo en la puerta para observar la pelea y detenerla si era necesario. Frente a él se encontraba su médico de cabecera, Ratchet, llamándole nuevamente la atención a los gemelos Sideswipe y Sunstreaker.

-¿En que estaban pensando ustedes 2?- exclamo Ratchet- se comportan como niños

-somos niños- dijeron al unisonó.

Ratchet los miro con recelo

-¿están hablando enserio?, en años humanos tienen 26. Ustedes no son niños. Tienen que madurar y aceptar sus responsabilidades.

-La asumimos todos los días por muchos años durante la guerra-le recordó Sunstreaker.

Ratchet tardo en responder.

-Esas eran órdenes directas dadas por nuestro líder. Era su deber y obligación-Dijo el médico con voz grave-Ahora, en este planeta sus ordenes son otras. Mantener un perfil bajo y no causar problemas. Recuerden que somos invitados y que en cualquier momento nos podrían echar de aquí.

-Que lo hagan…-dijo Sunstreaker entre dientes mirando al piso.

-Repite eso-ordeno Ironhide entrando lentamente a la habitación.

El cuerpo del soldado se tenso, no había notado su presencia. Dudoso, poso su mirada en el especialista en armas. Este tenía una mirada intensa que helaba hasta el alma.

-quiero escuchar lo que acabas de decir, soldado- Ante el silencio de Sunstreaker, Hide continuo- no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos sacrificado para llegar aquí y ganarnos la confianza de los humanos y aun después de lo ocurrido en Egipto, aun confían en nosotros. Y, ¿tú dices que prefieres que nos echen? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Optimus estuvo a punto de intervenir pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Sunstreaker.

-con todo respeto, señor. Usted no está viendo la realidad. Ellos nos utilizan. Peleamos las batallas por ellos, arriesgamos la vida por su causa y no la nuestra…

-Los Decepticons atacaron a los humanos

-¿Después de cuantos años?...Nos obligan a pelear como si les debiéramos un favor

-Nos dieron asilo en este planeta-le recordó Ratchet

-¿asilo?-pregunto Sunstreaker con ironía- ¿a esto llamas asilo? , ¿Nos han dejado salir alguna vez?, no nos permiten salir de la base. Además, que nos brindaran "asilo"no significa que nos obliguen a pelear por ellos. Nos mantienen cautivos, Ratchet. Se supone que este serie nuestro nuevo hogar, un nuevo inicio, pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta que cambie un infierno por otro. Estoy harto de esta guerra y lo único que pedía era salir.

-Querían congeniar con las féminas de este planeta.

-Solo por diversión, quería olvidar todo esto solo un momento.

-¿Tú crees que estas harto de la guerra?-pregunto Ironhide- yo llevo mucho tiempo en ella, chico, y si alguien esta casando de pelear soy yo y no me quejo al respecto-miro fijamente a Sunstreaker- Además, yo sé seguir ordenes y se cual es mi lugar en este equipo y espero que ambos maduren…

-¿Y llegar a ser como tu u Optimus?-la pregunta de Sunstreaker dejo helados a todos los presentes-Ustedes están secos, dicen que luchan por la libertad y la vida pero yo no veo nada de vida en ustedes. No sé qué fue lo que les paso, pero yo quiero aferrarme a la poca que me queda.

Hide bajo la mirada y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Nos arrebataron todo lo que más apreciamos en la vida, Sunstreaker -informo Optimus entrando a la habitación.

El joven soldado se volvió para ver al líder.

-¿Y tu pretendes arrebatarnos a nosotros lo que apreciamos?, ¿es alguna clase de venganza?, ¿un capricho?, ¿un desahogo?

Ironhide, Ratchet y Sideswipe estaban sorprendidos de que Sunstreaker le hablara de tal forma al líder. Nunca lo hubieran creído capaz, pero ahí estaba frente a ellos, confrontándolo verbalmente.

Optimus se detuvo frente a Sunstreaker.

-No lo es- respondió con voz monótona, como siempre- yo solo sigo las reglas puestas por los humanos. No les debemos ningún favor, lo hacemos por gratitud, porque pelamos por proteger la vida de este planeta. Fallamos en proteger la vida de nuestro hogar, pero aquí tenemos la oportunidad de corregir ese error.- Sunstreaker desvió la mirada- Lamento que tu tormento sea

muy difícil de cargar, pero te recuerdo que no eres el único aquí, somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto. Cuando hayamos terminado de capturar a todos los Decepticons sueltos en este planeta podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo, mientras tanto, debes apegarte a las reglas.- A veces uno se llegaba a asombrar de la paciencia de Optimus. Si hubiera sido por Ironhide ya hace mucho Sunstreaker tendría un disparo en la cabeza. Su líder siempre se mostraba paciente, pero esto, ya era el colmo.

-ahora-continuo Optimus- por insubordinarte ante un superior, ve afuera y haz 10,000 flexiones.

Sunstreaker estuvo a punto de cuestionar pero supo que era mejor callar, su líder no tenía fama de ser estricto, no tenía por qué serlo, nadie dudaba de su juicio, pero él lo estaba provocando y si se le molestaba de más, podría ser peor que Megatron.

-Sí, señor-dijo y acto seguido se dirigió a la salida.

Todos lo observaron retirarse.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano-dijo Sideswipe rompiendo el silencio- no sé qué le pasa últimamente, no lo reconozco.

-La guerra cambia hasta el guerrero más leal-Optimus vio la preocupación en Sideswipe

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse-comento Ironhide- es un chico testarudo pero es un buen soldado, se le pasara.

-espero que sí-dijo Sideswipe- ¿Puedo retirarme, señor?- pregunto mirando a Optimus.

El líder asintió.

Sideswipe se fue con aire desaminado, a su vez, varios humanos, miembros de Nest, comenzaban a llegar para ocupar sus puestos de trabajo como todos los días.

Optimus suspiro.

-No te sientas mal- aconsejo Ratchet que mantenía la vista en la computadora central, cerciorándose de posibles respuestas al mensaje emitido por su líder tiempo atrás, pero , desde hace un par de meses, casi un año, no había nuevas respuestas- son jóvenes, dicen lo primero que les viene a la cabeza.

-Pero lo de secos y sin vida- inicio Ironhide recargándose cruzado de brazos en la pared- eso no lo esperaba, ¿enserio damos esa impresión? –le pregunto a Optimus

- El juicio de Sunstreaker estaba nublado por su enojo, pero me temo que dice la verdad.

-No deben culparse-dijo Ratchet mirándolos- ustedes han vivido demasiadas cosas.

Optimus no quiera admitirlo, pero debido a la constante guerra , las muertes, las traiciones, la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros, se volvió una persona bastante cerrada y muy pocas veces mostraba sus emociones. Tenía que reprimirlas al máximo para no mostrar debilidad, miedo y duda. Era una máscara que llevaba siempre. Por otra parte, Ironhide, estuvo a su lado tanto en la vida como al inicio de la guerra, siendo un gran amigo y apoyo. El no temía mostrar sus emociones, al contrario, dejaba muy en claro su estado de ánimo y lo que podía pasar si llegaban a molestarlo. Era un guerrero fiero y debido a su naturaleza muchas veces se salía un poco de control. Su carácter violento empeoro desde que salieron de Cybertron, su planeta natal, porque había dejado algo muy importante ahí y estar separo de ello le dolía y su única manera de descargar su frustración era partiendo en dos a los Decepticons.

-Y las cosas que nos faltan por vivir- dijo Ironhide con humor pesimista.

-Quien sabe, Ironhide. Tal vez pase algo interesante el día de hoy- dijo Ratchet.

De pronto, como si el médico hubiese predicho el futuro, ocurrió algo que le daría una vuelta completa a sus vidas.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, alertando toda Nest. Había llegado un mensaje, una respuesta al anuncio que Optimus había lanzado al espacio.

-¿De dónde viene el mensaje? –pregunto Optimus acercándose a su médico.

-De las afueras de este sistema solar-contesto Ratchet mostrando una imagen en la pantalla central.

Se podía observar una pequeña nave muy cerca del circulo se asteroides.

-¿Es una nave enemiga?- pregunto uno de los comunicadores de Nest

-No creo que los Decepticons se tomen la molestia de avisar sobre un ataque-respondió Ironhide.

-El tiene razón-corroboro Ratchet- es más que probable que sean de los nuestros.

-¿Podemos escuchar el mensaje?-cuestiono el general Morshower entrando a escena.

-lo estamos procesando- respondió un miembro de Nest.

Unos cuantos segundos después, pudieron escucharlo. Todos estaban atentos.

-* estática*…Aquí, Arca II , respondiendo al mensaje emitido por Optimus Prime, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en su base terrestre y las coordenadas de esta…* estática*

La voz era masculina.

-¿Lo reconoces, Optimus?-pregunto Ironhide.

-Tengo el presentimiento de haberlo escuchado antes.

En ese momento llego el Capitán Lennox y el sargento Epps, seguidos por el resto de los autobots: Bumblebee, Jolt, Arcee, y los gemelos Sideswipe y Sunstreaker

-Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos, ¿Son autobots?- pregunto Lennox

-Tenemos esa corazonada, pero el que hablo no se identifico- Respondió Morshower-Eso no me da confianza.

Por el último incidente con los Decepticons se dieron a la obligación de re ubicar Nest y su localización fue confidencial. Nadie podía saber donde se encontrara a menos que se les brindara su poción.

Optimus rápidamente en una solución.

-Ratchet, manda el siguiente mensaje: Soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots desde la base terrestre, identifíquese, soldado,

El mensaje fue mandado. Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta.

Hasta que finalmente el desconocido respondió.

-Mi nombre es Blaster, señor. Soy el comunicador oficial de la resistencia Autobot ubicada anteriormente en Cybertron.

De inmediato todos en la habitación comenzaron a hacer sus propias conjeturas.

Optimus conocía a Blaster, su fama de tener las mismas habilidades del jefe de comunicaciones de los Decepticons trascendía por todas partes.

-la resistencia…Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ella-dijo Ratchet.

-¿Tenían una resistencia en Cybertron? –cuestiono Epps.

-Al momento de dejar nuestro planeta, lamentablemente no pudimos sacar a todos los autobots, la misión era prácticamente suicida.-explico Optimus- no podíamos arriesgar a que toda la esperanza se perdiera.

-Intentamos comunicarnos con ellos muchas veces, pero la señal se veía bloqueada-continuo Ratchet

- Y ahora después de tantos años finalmente obtenemos una respuesta- dijo Arcee mirando la pantalla- es una nave pequeña –observó- ¿cuántos están con él?

Optimus mando la pregunta.

-Por desgracia muy pocos, señor- respondió Blaster- somos apenas 20.

Ese número fue un gran golpe para el equipo Autobot

-Éramos millones…-dijo Jolt en voz baja.

-¿Podemos autorizarles la entrada al planeta?-pregunto Lennox a Morshower

-Necesitamos una autorización del director Galloway-respondió

La desaprobación no se hizo esperar por parte del equipo Nest. Ese sujeto no le caía bien nadie.

-sin embargo-continuo- si hablamos con el líder de la resistencia podríamos explicarle que al momento de llegar a la tierra tendría que convencer de Galloway de obtener el asilo y si no lo consigue tendré que marcharse.

-Optimus a Arca II necesito hablar directamente con su líder, para autorizar al llegada a la tierra hay una condición.

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta.

-Aquí…-la chispa de Optimus dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz, la podría reconocer donde fuera- …Elita-One, líder de la resistencia Autobots… ¿Cuál es la condición?

Todos los Autobots posaron su mirada en su líder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía sucumbido por la sorpresa y estupor. No reaccionaba ante los llamados de sus compañeros.

-Creo que lo perdimos- comento Side

-Tenemos que responder el mensaje- recordó Lennox.

Ratchet se encargo de ello.

-el sujeto, por desgracia es un tonto, cree que es el centro del universo, costara un poco convencerlo por la cantidad de refugiados.

-Entendido, Ratchet- respondió Elita. Cada de una de las palabras de ella, era como un balde de agua helada para Optimus.


End file.
